A New Life
by clef1990
Summary: SA, SS/HP. Sau cuộc chiến với Voldemort, Harry đã thay đổi cái nhìn của mình về Snape, về cả tình cảm của mình và cậu sẽ đối phó với những cảm xúc của mình như thế nào khi biết Snape vẫn còn sống.    Slytherin và Gryffindor, nước và lửa liệu có thể hòa h
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**A New Life**

**Author:** clef1990  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hary Potter  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Severus Snape / Harry Potter  
><strong>Genre:<strong> SA, fantasy, mystery.  
><strong>Rating:<strong>T (nếu có gì thông báo sau)  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Nếu bạn quá yêu thích Harry Potter và không thể chấp nhận được việc yêu đương giữa các nhân vật NAM trong đó, khuyến cáo bạn hãy nhanh chóng nhấn nút back, không cần đọc những thứ mà bạn không hề muốn đọc (có lẽ hơi thừa).  
>Summary: Sau cuộc chiến với Voldemort, Harry đã thay đổi cái nhìn của mình về Snape, về cả tình cảm của mình và cậu sẽ đối phó với những cảm xúc của mình như thế nào khi biết Snape vẫn còn sống.<p>

_Slytherin và Gryffindor, nước và lửa liệu có thể hòa hợp._

**Note**: Mình vì không thỏa mản với kết quả của nguyên tác nên viết fic này để tự sướng, và cũng vì mình thích nhân vật Severus Snape, mình nuốn ông ấy có cuộc sống viên mãn hơn nên nếu bạn nào không thích Pairing trên vui lòng nhấn Back. Mình không muốn có tranh luận gì về Pairing. Cám ơn nhiều. Và đây là lần đầu tiên mình viết fic nên có gì thông cảm các bạn cứ việc cho ý kiến.

Chữ nghiêng là suy nghĩ.

**Chap1:**

Sau khi tiêu diệt Voldermont, Harry trở về tháp Gryffindor trong bộ quần áo tả tơi mà cậu đã mặc suốt hai ngày với tâm trạng hoàn toàn mệt mỏi. Trước đây Harry luôn nghĩ là sau khi Voldemort chết thì cậu sẽ không còn bị ám ảnh bởi những cơn ác mộng hay đau đớn mà hắn đã gây ra cho cậu, sẽ hoàn toàn tự do khỏi sự hận thù từ cái chết của ba mẹ, sẽ sống hạnh phúc, vui vẻ khi thoát khỏi lời tiên tri, không còn là đứa trẻ sống sót hay anh hùng của thế giới phù thủy. Nhưng mọi chuyện giờ đây đều ko như cậu vẫn nghĩ, vì sau cuộc chiến này đã có rất nhiều hy sinh, đầu tiên là cha đỡ đầu của cậu Sirius Black, rồi đến cụ Dumbledore, cuối cùng là vợ chồng chú Lupin, tất cả những người mà cậu yêu quí, tất cả đều đã ra đi hết rồi. Nhưng cái chết của Snape là đánh động nhiều nhất đến Harry. Cậu không ngờ người mà cậu ghét nhất, người mà cậu luôn nghĩ là kẻ thù của cậu thì lại là người đã và dành cả đời mình để bảo vệ cậu. Đột nhiên Harry cảm thấy mọi thứ mà trước giờ cậu nghĩ là đúng, tin là thật tất cả đêu là giả dối. Một cơn đau qặng từ bụng Harry truyến lên ngực làm cậu cảm thấy khó thở khi cậu nhớ đến những kí ức mà Snape đã cho cậu nhìn thấy trong chậu Tưởng Kí và đôi mắt của Snape trước khi chết. Có lẽ cả cuộc đời này Harry sẽ không bao giờ quên được đôi mắt đen đã nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu, ko phải là một đôi mắt đen luôn lạnh lẽo, căm ghét mà là một đôi mắt mang đầy sự ấm áp, yêu thương mà Harry chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy ở người đàn ông tội nghiệp đó. Và Harry cảm thấy khó chịu khi nghĩ đến người mà những cảm xúc được chứa đựng trong đôi mắt đen đó dành cho không phải là cậu. Và cảm giác đó cứ bao lấy Harry khi cậu bước vào phòng sinh hoạt chung của nhà Gryffindor. Giọng nói của Hermione đã làm cậu thoát khỏi cảm xúc của riêng mình.

_Cậu kkhông sao chứ Harry? Nhìn cậu mệt mỏi quá?

_Mình ổn.

_Cậu nên đi nghỉ đi – Ron nói.

Harry định nói đều gì đó thì Goegre chạy vào với bộ dạng hớt hải của mình.

_Họ vẫn còn sống, Harry – Giọng nói đầy sự vui mừng.

_Ai? - Bộ ba đồng thanh.

_Fred, vợ chồng chú Lupin. Tất cả đều còn sống.

_Anh nói sao? Chính mắt em đã nhìn thấy họ… - Giọng nói của Harry chợt nhỏ xuống. Cậu ko muốn nhớ đến những cảnh tượng đau thương đó nữa.

_Đúng vậy! Nhưng họ chưa chết. Câu thần chú mà tên Death Eater đánh vào Fred ko phải là Avada Kedavra mà chỉ là Petrification (thần chú Hóa Đá) mà thôi. Nó cũng làm cho Fred tắt thở và xém chút nữa là cha anh đã đem Fred đi chôn. Nhưng may thay nhờ bà Pomfrey đi ngang thì thấy đã vội vã cho Fred uống thuốc giải đã điều chế từ cây Mandrake sau vụ rắn thần vẫn còn lại một ít. Còn vợ chồng chú Lupin thì may mắn được cứu sống dù vẫn bị thương rất nặng. Họ hiện giờ đang nằm trong bệnh viện thánh Mungo. – Goegre nói một hơi dài mà ko nghỉ.

_Thật tốt quá. – Bộ ba đều trả lời mang theo sự nhẹ nhõm, vui mừng và bất ngở trước việc Geogre nói.

Nhưng chẳng bao lâu thì cảm giác trùm xuống chạy qua người Harry.

_Chúng ta phải tìm xác của những người khác và đem họ đi chôn thật cẩn thận. – Hermione nói bằng giọng đau buồn.

_Đúng vậy. – Ron và Goegre đều lên tiếng còn Harry vẫn im lặng.

_Severus Snape. Xác của ông ấy còn ở trong Lều Thét. Chúng ta phải đem xác ông ấy về. – Giọng nói buồn bã của Harry làm cho cả ba người còn lại cũng lặng đi.

_Được rồi Harry, cậu cứ nghĩ ngơi đi để bọn mình làm cho.

_Không, mình muốn đi, mình muốn nhìn thấy xác ông ấy. – Harry kiên quyết nói.

_Vậy chúng ta cùng đi. – Cả Ron và Hermione đành chìu theo ý Harry, Hermione xoay lại nói với Geogre:" Vậy ở đây giao lại cho anh."

_Cứ để anh lo.

Và bộ ba rời tháp Gryffindor đến lều thét, trên đường đi họ thấy chỗ nào cũng hư hại, đổ nát, cửa sổ thì vỡ tan, tường thì đầy vết nứt, các miếng gạch vỡ rải rác đầy hành lang, các bức tranh cái thì rớt xuống đất cái thì bể nát cả khung. Cho thấy nơi đây vừa trải qua một cuộc đại chiến sống còn. Mọi người đang đều đang sắp xếp, sửa chửa lại mọi thứ. Nhìn quang cảnh này mà bộ ba không khỏi buồn thương cho những người đã hi sinh trong trận chiến cuối cùng ở Hogwart.

_Mình đến giờ vẫn không thể tin Snape lại là gián điệp hai mang của chúng ta. – Ron nói trong sự ngạc nhiên.

_Mình cũng không ngờ là Snape lại có thể làm được điều đó. Gián điệp có vai trò rất lớn, lớn hơn chúng ta rất nhiều. Harry, ông ấy đã rất yêu mẹ cậu phải không? – Hermione hỏi cậu.

_Không! Ông ấy yêu mẹ mình cả cuộc đời này._ Bằng chứng là ngay cả giây phút cuối cùng của cụôc đời, ông ấy vẫn nhìn vào mắt mình bằng đôi mắt đen lắp đầy tình cảm ấy_. Và Harry cảm thấy khó chịu khi nói ra điều này nhưng lại không biết vì sao.

End chap1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2:**

Khi đến liều thép cả ba đều kinh ngạc khi ko thấy gì bên trong lều thét ngoại trừ một vũng máu.

_Xác của Snape đâu rồi? Ai đã mang xác ông ấy đi rồi? – Harry hỏi trong sự hoảng hốt.

_Tụi mình không biết. - Cả Ron và Hermione cũng cảm thấy giống như cậu.

_Có khi nào Snape vẫn còn sống không? - Herminone nghi ngờ hỏi.

_Không! Không thể nào, ông ấy không thể sống nổi với vết thương trên cổ đó được, hơn nữa chính mắt mình đã nhìn thấy ông ấy chết. – Harry trả lời chắc chắn.

_Vậy thì xác Snape đâu? Liệu có thể những con thú trong rừng cấm đã tha xác ông ấy đi không? – Ron nói sợ hãi.

_Thôi đi Ron, làm gì có chuyện đó. Từ lúc Snape chết đến nay chỉ có mấy tiếng, trời còn chưa tối thì làm sao thú vật có thể tha xác đi. Hơn nữa cậu biết là động vật trong rừng ko ra khỏi rừng mà. – Hermione nạt lại Ron.

_Vậy thì xác Snape đâu? – Ron tức giận đáp trả.

_Mình cũng không biết. - Cô quay sang Harry:" Cậu biết không Harry?"

Harry không trả lời mà chỉ đứng im lặng nhưng đang suy nghĩ điều gì đó, và đột nhiên cậu bỏ chạy ra khỏi Lều Thét đề lại sự ngạc nhiên cho hai người bạn thân của mình.

_Cậu chạy đi đây thế Harry? - Cả hai vừa chạy theo vừa hỏi.

_Đến phòng Hiệu Trưởng.

Hermione và Ron đều ko hiểu nhưng vẫn làm theo người bạn thân của mình. Vì họ đã quen việc đi cùng nhau, làm cùng nhau trong mọi chuyện.

Ở phòng Hiệu Trưởng, Harry cũng không nói gì mà chỉ quét mắt khắp căn phòng, trên các bức tường có treo chân dung của các vị Hiệu Trưởng.

_Chúng ta đến phòng Hiệu Trưởng làm gì vậy Harry? – Ron hỏi.

-Mình hiểu rồi. – Hermione nói.

_Cậu hiểu gì?

_Nhìn đi Ron, ở đây thiếu mất một bức chân dung của một vị hiệu trưởng. Cậu biết là ai rồi chứ? – Cô nói bằng giọng hiểu biết của mình.

Ron làm theo lời cô, nhìn lên các bức chân dung và như phát hiện ra điều gì đó. Ron hét lên.

_Là Snape, thiếu bức chân dung của Snape.

_Đúng vậy, điều đó được xem là khả thi rằng Snape chưa chết và đang ở đâu đó. - Hermione nói với sự vui mừng trên mặt cô.

_Nhưng dù còn sống và đang ở đâu đó thì ông ấy vẫn đang trong tình trạng nguy hiểm. – Lúc này Harry mới lên tiếng nhưng giọng cậu pha lẫn sự lo lắng.

_Đứng vậy.

Trong tâm trang bất an và rối bời, Harry không thể suy nghĩ bất kì điều gì, cậu chỉ cảm thấy một cơn đau hiện lên trong người cậu, nó làm cậu khó thở khi cậu nhớ đến cái chết của Snape mà cậu thì không thể làm gì ngoài viêc đứng nhìn. Đúng lúc đó thì một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng, ấm áp và quen thuộc quen lên, xua đi không khí ảm đạm trong phòng.

_Sao con nhìn có vẻ lo lắng vậy, Harry. Mọi chuyện đã kết thúc, mọi thứ đã ổn. Con lẽ ra nên vui mới phải chứ? – Giọng nói của Albus Dumbledore từ bức chân dung truyền ra.

_Thưa Giáo Sư! Thầy biết Giáo Sư Snape vẫn còn sống, đúng không? Và thầy có biết hiện giờ thầy ấy đang ở đâu không? – Harry nhìn lên bức chân dung của Dumbledore và hỏi dồn dập, giọng cậu đầy quan tâm.

_Ta chỉ biết Giáo Sư Snape còn sống nhưng không biết ông ấy ở đâu, Harry. Nhưng Fawkes có thể giúp con nếu con gọi nó.

_Ko phải nó đã bay đi khi thầy mất sao? – Harry nhìn chằm chằm vào bức chân dung của Albus Dumbledore và ngạc nhiên hỏi.

_Một con phượng hoàng không tự ràng buộc mình với ai nhưng nó đặc biệt gần gũi với ta, Harry. Ta hiện giờ không thể gọi Fawkes được nhưng có lẽ nó sẽ trả lời con.

Một suy nghĩ đập vào đầu Harry, cậu hỏi: "Fawkes là một thành viên của Hogwart".

_Đúng vậy. – Dumbledore gật đầu đôi mắt xanh nhìn Harry khi cậu đỏ mặt phấn kích. Nhưng sự thật lạnh lẽo đã gởi một cơn ớn lạnh xuống sống lưng Harry và cậu biết nếu Snape còn sống thì ông cần được giúp đỡ.

_Fawkes! - Harry hét lên hết mức có thể, cậu lo lắng khi không biết triệu tập một con phượng hoàng như thế nào, giọng cậu điên cuồng với mối quan tâm. Tâm trí của cậu nhảy lên khi cậu nhận ra Snape đã mất rất nhiều máu, và cậu cần thuốc giải độc của chất độc rắn Nagini với bông băng. Một ý tưởng đập vào đầu cậu.

_Kreacher! - Harry gọi.

_Cậu gọi tôi, thưa cậu chủ. – Một con gia tinh hiện ra và cúi thấp đầu.

_Kreacher! Tôi cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu, làm ơn! Tìm giùm tôi các lọ thuốc và có thể một tromg số đó là thuốc giải chữa độc rắn Nagini của Voldemort. Snape có thể ở nơi nào đó quanh đây, và ông ấy cần giúp đỡ.

_Như ý cậu muốn. Chủ nhân. – Con yêu tinh biến mất.

-Thưa giáo sư, em xin hỏi là tại sao Giáo Sư Snape lại có thể còn sống với vết thương trên cổ được và sao Fawkes lại biết nơi Giáo Sư Snape ở đâu mà chính thầy cũng không biết. – Sau khi nghe cuộc hội thoại của Harry và Dumbledore, Hermione mới lên tiếng hỏi với sự tò mò của mình.

-Ta bây giờ chỉ là một bức tranh nên có nhiều hạn chế. Hơn nữa phượng hoàng là loài vật huyền thoại nên khó biết được chúng nghĩ gì. – Giọng nói êm ái, nhẹ nhàng giải thích.

-Em đã hiểu. Cám ơn thầy.

Lúc này Harry quanh lại hai người bạn thân của mình nói.

-Lát nữa Fawkes đến, hai cậu ko cần đi cùng mình, để minh đi được rồi. Hai cậu ở lại giúp mọi người dọn dẹp và xây dựng lại Hogwart và giải thích mọi chuyện với giáo sư McGonagall để cô ấy không phải lo lắng, nhưng dặn cô ấy là đừng tiết lộ cuyện giáo sư Snape còn sống. Mình vẫn chưa có gì chắc chắn cả.

-Để tụi mình lo. – Hermione trả lời.

Đúng lúc đó Kreacher xuất hiện trở lại và trao cho Harry một cái túi da mà cậu biết trong đó có các loại thuốc mà cậu đã yêu cầu. Harry lặng lẽ cám ơn sự giúp đỡ của con gia tinh.

Và tiếng vỗ cánh vang lên báo hiệu Fawkes xuất hiện và Harry thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Con phượng hoàng với bộ lông đỏ tươi pha lẫn màu vàng hạ cánh nhẹ nhàng lên bàn làm việc của Hiệu Trưởng và nhìn Harry một cách thận trọng. Lúng túng khi con chim tiến gần cậu, Harry đưa tay ra.

-Fawkes! Làm ơn đưa tôi đến chỗ giáo sư Snape. Ông đang bị thương rất nặng và cần giúp đỡ. – Harry nói trong sự lo lắng và cầu xin, cậu biết cậu phải làm cho Fawkes thấy được sự chân thành của mình và cậu hi vọng Fawkes sẽ đồng ý đưa cậu đến chỗ Snape.

-Fawkes! Làm ơn. – Harry khẩn nài lặng lẽ.

Con chim lớn đậu trên bàn đưa mắt nhìn thẳng vào Harry như đang đánh giá sự hoảng loạn đang tăng trong cậu. Cuối cùng một cái gật đầu và Fawkes bắt đều xòe cánh ra, nâng lên khỏi bàn làm viêc. Một tia sáng vàng hiện ra và văn phòng hiệu trưởng biến mất.

End chap 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3:**

Đột nhiên Harry đang ở trong một căn phòng tối, mùi của nắm mốc và không khí cũ kĩ tấn công mũi cậu khi mắt cậu bắt đầu quen với bóng tối. Một cái giường lớn đặt ở cuối phòng và Harry di chuyển về phía nó ngay khi chân cậu chạm sàn.

Snape nhìn thật nhợt nhạt so với cái giường tối. Ông giống như đã bị rơi thẳng từ Lều Thét lên trên giường và Harry tự hỏi có phải Fawkes chịu trách nhiệm cho việc biến mất của Snape cũng như vết thương được chữa lành trên cổ của ông. Vết máu khô vẫn còn dính trên da và áo choàng của Snape.

Harry thận trong đưa tay đặt lên ngực Snape, để đảm rằng Snape còn thở nhưng không chắc là người đàn ông này có ý thức.

-Giáo Sư! Giáo Sư Snape. – Harry lặng lẽ hỏi, giọng cậu cao bất thường trong căn phòng im lặng.

Không có phản ứng và Harry tiến gần hơn, đât cái túi bên cạnh giường ngủ. Mở túi, Harry thấy có rất nhiều các loại thuốc và cậu mỉm cười khi nhận ra Kreacher lấy những lọ thuốc này trong phòng riêng của Snape. Cậu nhanh chóng cầm lấy chai thuốc có ghi nhãn Antidore-Nagini.

Ngồi trên giường, Harry đăt đầu của Snape lên trên vai cậu. Nghiêng cái đầu đẫm đầy máu một chút, Harry lấy lọ thuốc cẩn thận đổ vào miệng Snape. Snape phản ứng nhẹ nhàng nhưng nuốt vào và Harry lặp đi lăp lại hành động đó nhiều lần, và chửi rủi khi cậu vô ý làm đổ thốc ra ngoài miệng xuống cằm của người đàn ông lớn tuổi. Lau sạch nó bằng ống tay áo của mình, cậu dừng lại để kiểm tra vết thương đã lành trên cổ. Dường như da đã liền lại và cậu biết vì cậu có một cái giống hệt trên tay cậu vào năm thứ hai của mình mà Fawkes đã chữa lành.

Cận thận, Harry đặt đầu của người đàn ông bất tỉnh lên trên gối. Và cậu nhận ra Snape vẫn còn mặc nguyên bộ quần áo đẫm đầy máu của ông. Mộ cách nhẹ nhàng, bắt đầu từ cổ áo, Harry cố gắng cởi các nút ra, hy vọng sẽ làm cho Snape thoải mái hơn. Với các vết máu đã khô dính chặt lại chúng làm cho công việc của cậu khó khăn thêm.

Phần dưới dể dàng hơn và với quần áo sạch và Harry cởi được áo choàng ngoài ra. Cậu cẩn thận tháo đôi boot và chiếc áo sơ mi dính máu ra, để chúng lên thềm nhà đầy bụi. Nhanh chóng cậu lấy chăn đáp lên người Snape.

Sử dụng lọ thuốc rỗng Harry biến nó thành một cái tô, với cây đũa thần của mình cậu chĩ vào cái bát với cậu thần chú: "Aguamenti (rót nước), Fire magic", đổ đầy nước và làm ấm nó cẩn thận. Harry cởi áo choàng ra và xăn tay áo lên, cậu di chuyển ngồi lên mép giường. Với cái khăn đã được thấm nước ấm trong tay, Harry bắt đầu lau những vết máu trên gương mặt của Snape, nhẹ nhàng từ cổ xuống cương quai hàm của ông, cẩn thận với vết thương nơi cổ mới được chữa lành. Di chuyển ngón tay vào chiều dài vết sẹo.

-Em cũng có vết thương như vậy khi Fawkes chữa lành cho em ở năm học thứ hai.

Rửa cái khăn vào tô, Harry im lặng nhìn vào khuôn mặt tái nhợt cùa Snape.

-Em cứ nghĩ là thầy đã chết trong Lều Thét. – Harry thì thầm, cổ họng cậu đột nhiên siết chặt lại. – Em đã thấy thầy từ từ tắt thở nhưng em lại không thể làm bất cứ điều gì để giúp thầy.

Harry hít một hơi thật sâu. Rửa cái khăn một lần nữa.

-Sau đó em đã thấy tất cả trong kí ức của thầy những gì thầy đã làm cho em. Thầy thân thiết với mẹ em như thế nào và em đã hiểu những hành đông mà thầy đã làm với em. – Một cơn đau mơ mồ xuất hiện trong ngực cậu.

-Em biết thầy ghét ba em và điều đó chính đáng và thầy cũng luôn luôn ghét em vì người bạn thân nhất của thầy đã mất vì em. Em chỉ… em ước gì em đã biết…mọi chuyện sớm hơn.

Harry nuốt cổ họng của mình xuống.

-Thật không công bằng cho cả hai ta và em không thể không tự hỏi mọi chuyện sẽ như thế nào nếu lúc đầu em để cho Chiếc Nón Phân Loại đưa em vào nhà Slytherin như nó muốn. Và em tự hỏi liệu thầy có đối xử với em tốt hơn nếu mọi chuyện diễn ra như thế, nếu thầy có thể đối xử với em như thầy đã làm với Darco Malfoy.

Cái khăn được rửa sạch một lần nữa, Harry bỏ tô nước đầy máu đó đi, rót nước mới vào.

-Nhưng giờ em nghĩ mọi thứ đã không còn quan trọng nữa, đúng không? Em đã làm những gì em được yêu cầu và thầy cũng vậy. Chúng ta đã không còn nghĩa vụ gì cho thế giới này nữa và chúng ta đã có thể sống theo cách chúng ta muốn. Cả thầy và em.

-Vậy nên em hi vọng là khi tỉnh dậy, thầy sẽ là một người khác, người mà em nhìn thấy trên vũng máu ,trong Lều Thét với một đôi mắt ấm áp, yêu thương, người bạn thân suốt đời của mẹ em. - Giọng Harry đầy ưu buồn vì cậu biết dù cậu có làm gì, hay chuyện gì có xảy ra thì quan hệ giữa cậu và Snape vẫn ko thay đổi khi cậu mang hình dáng của cha, người đã nợ Snape lời xin lỗi cho những việc mà ông đã làm trong quá khứ dẫn đến những hành động mà Snape đối xử với cậu.

Tiếp đó Harry lại nâng đầu Snape dậy, lấy chút nước trong tô cẩn thận đổ vào miệng như lúc cậu cho ông uống thuốc và điều đó diễn ra thật khó khăn với một người đang bất tỉnh, nhưng Snape cũng uống được một chút và Harry vui mừng khi thấy điêù đó. Cuối cùng Harry đặt đầu người đan ông xuống gối lần nữa.

Bước xuống giường, Harry đi về trước căn phòng. Cậu đoán cậu đang ở một trong những căn phòng ẩn bên trong Hogwart giống như căn phòng mà cậu đã dùng để luyện tập cách phòng chống ma thuật hắc ám trong năm thứ 5 của cậu. Nếu vậy thì cách mở nó giống nhau, cậu làm theo trí nhớ của mình và sau đó một cánh tự động mở ra. Trước khi bước ra khỏi phòng cậu quanh lại nhìn người đàn ông đang nằm bất động trên giường.

-Em phải đi rồi, ngày mai em sẽ đến thăm thầy sau. Tạm biệt. – Và cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng Harry, cậu bước về tháp Gryffindor trong tâm trạng vui mừng vì biết Severus Snape vẫn còn sống và an toàn ở nơi chỉ có cậu biết.

End chap 3


End file.
